Seeking Revenge on Those Who Did Wrong
by WriterzCrampGirl
Summary: There's a killer loose on the citizens of Roscoe. He or she's picking people off, but how are the victims connected? What's the purpose of the killing? And most importantly, is RFR in danger? Read and Review please! FINISHED
1. Chapter 1: A Disturbance in Roscoe

**Chapter One: A Disturbance in Roscoe**

**Ray's POV**

I walked down the halls and saw the beautiful Lily standing at her locker. We had _finally_ gotten together, she was officially my girlfriend.

"Morning pretty lady," I greeted.

"Hey Ray," she said as she kissed my cheek.

Before I could say anything else, the short Travis came running and said, "Guys! Did you hear? Jessie Little, you know, that girl with red hair and who always wears those emerald earrings? She was murdered last night!"

"Jessie Little? She sits behind me in physics! She always used to copy off me…I mean…wow, that's horrible!" Lily said.

Just then a tired looking Robbie came along. "Hey guys, did you hear the gory news?"

"Yeah, Travis just told us. Who would want to kill Jessie?" I asked. The guys shrugged. "Hey Robbie, you look tired."

"I stayed up late studying," Robbie replied.

"Wait, I thought you said you couldn't hang last night because you had a date?" Lily said.

"Uh, yeah, she blew me off at the last second! Wait a jerk, huh?" Robbie said. There was something funny about him today.

Before I could question him anymore, Waller came over the PA. "It is a sad day in Henry Roscoe High. I'm sure you've all heard of what has happened to Jessie Little. The Roscoe police have asked anyone who may have any information to come forward."

I saw Danny Smith, Jessie's boyfriend, almost crying as he emptied out her locker. I wrapped an arm around Lily, who looked on the verge of tears as well.

Waller continued on the PA, "It has been decided, that due to this loss, the school day has been cancelled. Everyone may go home and grieve this loss."

Lily shut her locker, still holding her books. She was about to slip them into her bag when Chuck Wilson rushed by, knocking them out of her arms.

"Hey Wilson! How about picking those up?" Robbie called, looking annoyed.

"How 'bout no!" Chuck retorted as he pushed his way through the crowd of people leaving.

"Jerkwad!" I called. I turned to my girlfriend. "Lily, come on. I'll walk you home."

Lily and I left the school together, leaving Travis and Robbie alone.

**The Killer's POV**

I left the school and headed towards Mickey's. I saw that idiot through the window, sitting with a bunch of his idiot friends. I smirked and hid around the corner, I'd wait until he came out.

About a half hour later, he came out all alone. As he walked by, I grabbed him and dragged him into an alley.

"Hello, you made a big mistake today," I whispered in his ear.

I uncovered his mouth. "But I didn't do anything!" he wailed.

"Wrong!" I snapped, kneeing him in the back. I let him fall over and I circled him so he could see my face, I liked my victims to know their killer first.

I took the knife out of my pocket. I sliced open his left cheek, enjoying listening to him whimper in pain and fear. I smirked as I sliced open his right cheek.

I pulled him by the collar so he was on his knees. My own knee met with his nose and even more blood spilled down his face. I pushed him onto his back as he held his face in pain.

I stepped on his stomach, slowly putting on more pressure. Then finally I bent over him and stabbed him in the stomach, watching him die. As soon as I was sure that he wasn't getting up, I cleaned off my knife on his hair and ran off to get rid of my blood splattered clothes.

That was my second victim. His name was Chuck Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2: Less Talk, More Die!

**Chapter Two: Less Talk, More Die!**

**Lily's POV**

Ray was going to walk me home, but I told him that I wasn't going straight home. He shrugged and left me alone and I went and did my business. When I got home a few hours later, I turned on the TV to watch the news.

The reporter announced, "Another teenager from Henry Roscoe High was found dead an hour ago behind popular teen hang out Mickey's Disks. The teen was identified as Charles 'Chuck' Wilson, a fifteen-year-old freshman. Police are not only investigating his murder, but if his death and the death of Jessie Little are connected. The two teens both attended the same high school and were in the same grade…"

I didn't hear the rest of the report because I had picked up the phone and I called Travis to come over. He was here in ten minutes.

"Lily, you guys barely knew each other. I mean, yeah it's upsetting, but you can't get too overworked about it," Travis tried to comfort me. I was getting really nervous with all the murders. It seemed like the killer was targeting freshmen at our school.

"Travis, I just feel so bad about everything that's going on," I sighed as I booted up my computer. I opened my email and it blinked that I had one new message. "Hey, it's from Ray. This'll cheer me up."

_Dear Lily,_

_Look, I know we've just gotten together, but I don't really think it's working out. It's getting weird when we hang out with Robbie and Travis. I think it's affecting our friendship._

_I still love you as a friend._

_Ray_

I felt numb. Travis looked at me and said, "Lily, what's wrong?"

I was about to respond when there was a knock at the door and Robbie walked in (my computer is in my room).

"Hey guys, what's up?" he greeted.

"There was another murder and Ray just dumped me," I choked. I didn't want to cry in front of the guys.

"What? When did Ray dump you?" Robbie asked.

"Just now…and he dumped me in an email! That's low!" I gave up and just started crying as Travis gave me a hug.

The next day word spread about mine and Ray's breakup. Three guys asked me out before lunch and I turned them all down. I never thought Ray would ever do something like this to me.

I was going to go talk to him at lunch, but he was surrounded by a bunch of girls. I could hear him going, "Yeah, it hurts a lot. She just dumped me, with out any reason."

_I_ dumped _him_? And all those girls were falling for it! They were saying how cold and heartless I was.

I stormed over to them and said, "Ray Brennan, you are a jerk. And girls, for your information, _he_ dumped _me_." And I stormed off.

I ran into Robbie and Travis on my way to my locker. Robbie smiled sympathetically and said, "Have you talked to Ray?"

"Nope, he's to busy being comforted after being dumped by some girl without reason," I muttered as I walked away.

**Killer's POV**

I knew Ray had gotten detention that afternoon so I waited in the bushes outside the school until he came out. I liked the whole stalking out my prey first. With Jessie I had to break into her house. Waiting for the victim to come to me made it so much more fun.

Ray came out all alone and I pulled him into the bushes. "Hello," I hissed into his ear.

I took the gun out of my sweater pocket and through him onto his back. He gasped when he saw my face.

"Yes, it's me. I know you're going to ask why, but I'm not answering that. I'd prefer to let you die as you were clueless," I smirked.

He started yelling for help, so I took out my knife and cut out his tongue. I dropped the blade and lifted the gun so it was at eye level with him.

I smiled at the terrified look on his face. I lowered the gun so it was pointed at his lower stomach. I didn't even close my eyes as I pulled the trigger. Ray didn't even try to move out of the way, and if he had, I wouldn't have tried to stop him. It would have been more amusing to see him squirm first.

I was sure he was dead and I picked up the blade that I had dropped before. I wiped off the blood like I had done the previous times. I decided it would be kind of my calling card.

My third murder was accomplished.


	3. Chapter 3: Au Revoir

**Chapter 3**

**Travis' POV**

Robbie called me around 10:30 saying that Ray's parents had just called him and said that Ray was the killer's latest victim. I told him to call Lily and come over to my place.

A sobbing Lily arrived first. She threw herself into my arms and said, "Ray Brennan, you are a jerk!"

"Lily!" I said shocked. I didn't think she would be so critical of a guy who just died.

"Travis! That was the last thing I said to him! I told him that he was a jerk!" she was borderline hysterical now.

I was just about to shut the door when Robbie came up my front steps. He didn't exactly look as bummed as I thought he would.

"Hey guys, what a rotten deal, huh? Who would've thought that Ray would just die like that?" he said.

I lead them into the kitchen and started making a calming tea for Lily, who was now sobbing into Robbie's shoulder.

"Who would want to kill him? He was so young! So innocent!" Lily cried.

Robbie and I exchanged looks that said 'wasn't she just saying how much of a jerkwad he was?'

"Um, Lily? Why don't you go freshen up? The bathroom's down the hall and to the left," I said.

She got up and left the room. I turned to Robbie and said, "I hate to say it, but Lily had motive."

"_Lily_? Travis, she could never kill anyone! She cried for a week when her plant died! I mean, she was mad at him, but she's never killed any of her other ex's, has she?" Robbie tried to reason with me.

"Yeah, but think about it. All the people who were murdered ticked Lily off in some way. She had motive every time, and to my knowledge, she doesn't have an alibi for any of them," I pointed out.

Robbie kind of shrugged. I knew he was trying not to agree with me. I hated thinking that maybe one of our best friends could be a cold-blooded murderer.

Lily came back in the room and I handed her a mug of tea. She took it and spat it out after the first sip.

"It tastes a bit bitter at first, but it helps to relax you," I said as she made a face at me.

**Lily's POV**

The day after Ray's death, I could barely stand to go to school. I got out of bed and forced myself into the world.

I tried my best not to break down and cry. That day Travis and Robbie were both busy during lunch, so I sat down at a table alone, staring off into space.

My trance was broken by a male voice. "Excuse me? I'm new, and everyone's sitting in groups and stuff and I noticed you…can I sit here?"

I looked up and saw a guy just south of six feet, he was a bit on the pale side but he had awesome curly brown hair that fell to his shoulders.

"Uh, sure…whatever," I replied as I tried to go back to being spaced out.

We were both silent for a minute before the guy finally spoke. "I'm Eric Johnston. I moved here about a week ago from Rockwood."

I gave him what I thought was a friendly smile. "I'm Lily Randal."

Before I knew it we were actually having a conversation, I was careful to stay off the subject off the Roscoe Killer.

Before I knew it the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Eric and I got up and stood awkwardly for a minute. Then he said, "Lily, I know we just met, but do you want to go out with me tomorrow? Maybe after school we could catch a movie or something?"

I was scared this would happen. I felt completely guilty that the day after Ray's death, I already found myself liking another guy. I was going to say no, but a voice said, "Sure, I'd love to."

_Did I just agree to go out with this guy? The day after the death of my boyfriend?_

"_Ex_-boyfriend," I reminded myself under my breath.

"You say something?" Eric asked. I shook my head.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I walked out of the cafeteria.

I felt so guilty that I failed my French test and Mlle (Mademoiselle) Sierra gave me detention for the next afternoon. At least I didn't have to worry about that date anymore.

I ran into Eric in the hall and I cancelled the date, explaining the situation, making sure to accent the fact that I hated Mlle Sierra. He seemed upset, but told me that it was alright and that we could just go out some other time.

I went off to my next class even more miserable than I had been before. Travis and Robbie walked in and took their seats on either side of me.

"Hey Lily, what's wrong?" Robbie asked.

"Oh, well one of my best friends since I was little was brutally murdered, I feel completely guilty because I made a date for tomorrow with this new guy, I got detention that forced me to break the date, and I absolutely hate Mlle Sierra!" I almost shouted the last part.

I think the worst part was, the thing I was most upset over was the fact that I had to cancel my date with Eric. Realizing that made me feel like scum.

I'm not sure how I got through the rest of the day, but at the end of it, all I wanted to do was throw myself off a bridge. I settled for going home and crying instead.

**Killer's POV**

Unfortunately I have to kill for the fourth time in one week. Don't get me wrong, I'm loving this whole thing-the publicity, the adrenaline feeling that comes with each murder, the revenge factor…but guilt was beginning to catch up with me. I used to be able to tell my conscience to shove it, but it didn't seem to be working anymore. I guess I'd just have to keep reminding myself why I'm killing.

As I walked through the deserted halls, I took care not to run into Waller or any of the night janitors. I stopped outside Mlle Sierra's door, savouring the moment. The door was open, and her back was turned to me. I crept into the room and snuck up behind her. I covered her mouth with one hand and wrapped her wrists in duct tape with the other.

I only took my hand off of her mouth to tear off a piece of tape and put it over her mouth. I shoved her face down on the ground and taped her ankles together, just for the fun of it. I flipped her over and smiled evilly.

"Congratulations, you've just seen the face of the Roscoe Killer. Unfortunately you won't live to tell anyone about it. Quel dommage (too bad)," I sneered.

I took out the same knife I had used before and watched it glint in the light. Mlle Sierra's eyes widened in fear when she saw the weapon and I laughed at her terrified expression.

I slowly dragged the blade down her arm, leaving a shallow cut that slowly leaked blood.

"Well, enough playing, shall we get straight to the death part?" I smirked. I was just going to slit her throat so she would die slowly, but guilt caught up with me. Instead I cut off her head with one swift motion. Quick…although I'm not sure about painless. I picked her head off the ground and once again wiped my knife clean on her hair.

I slipped out of the school and went home. Another death was accomplished.

**Lily's POV**

That night, around 6:30, the phone rang. I answered it and a raspy voice said, "You shouldn't worry about having to show up for that detention tomorrow. I had a meeting with Mlle Sierra, you're off the hook."

The line went dead and I stifled a scream. I prayed that the French teacher I hated so much was still alive.

**Travis' POV**

When the 11:00 news came on and announced that the Roscoe Killer had taken the life of Mlle Sierra, I got out the red notebook I had been keeping with me and added her to the list of victims. Looking at the others, I smiled. It was all coming together so easily.


	4. Chapter 4: No Man's Land's Final Curtain

**Chapter 4: No Man's Land's Final Curtain**

**Parker's POV**

I was up until 3:00 AM talking to Meagan (this was one of her chosen moments) about a major problem. We had to make a really hard decision, but we knew it was the right thing to do.

Since Meagan had her whole not talking thing, I had to confront her. I saw her first thing at her locker and approached her.

"Randy?"

She smiled and said in a fake happy voice, "Parker, hi!"

"Listen, Randy, we need to talk," I said.

"Oh no, Parker, are you breaking up with me?" she joked.

"Lily, it's about No Man's Land," I said.

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Meagan and I were talking, and we feel that at the moment, you shouldn't be worrying yourself with such trivial things like a band," I tried to explain.

"Parker, what are you trying to say?" Lily asked.

"Randy, we want you out of the band."

**Lily's POV**

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. Why was all this happening to me? What had I done to deserve this? It took me a moment to find my voice, and I only managed one word. "What?"

"Meagan and I think that you've got so much going on in your life that you won't be able to perform musically. And to be frank, Randy, you're getting kind of depressing to hang out with," Parker said. "Look, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later."

Parker took off down the hall, leaving me standing there with my mouth hanging open. I'm not sure how long I was standing there, but once again my trance was broken by a sweet voice.

"Lily? Are you alright?" Eric asked me.

"Uh, not really. I was just-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence. Travis and Robbie came up.

"Hey Lily, what's up?" Travis greeted. He gave Eric a bit of an odd look and Robbie did the same.

"Uh, guys, this is Eric Johnston. Eric, these are my best friends Robbie McGrath and Travis Strong," I introduced the guys.

They said hi to each other and Eric said, "So, Lily, you were just telling me what was wrong?"

"No Man's Land, my band, just kicked me out. My own band kicked me out," I said. I didn't cry. I couldn't anymore. I had cried too much over the last few days to cry again now.

"Oh, Lily, that's horrible!" Robbie said as Travis gave me a hug. The bell rang and the guys gave me sympathetic smiles and took off. Eric hung around as I grabbed my books and shut my locker.

He offered me his hand and said, "Come on, I'll walk you to class."

I took it and we set off down the hall. It was nice having a guy who was actually taller than me. Ray had been the same height, but it was still slightly awkward, Travis was a bit shorter, but Eric's height was more comfortable, so I didn't have to slouch slightly to 'fit in'.

"I heard that Mlle Sierra was the latest victim," I said. Eric looked surprised that I had brought it up, but didn't say anything. So I continued. "I was thinking that maybe we could go ahead with that date. You know a movie after school?"

"I'd love to, but I can't right after school. How about we meet at Mickey's at 5:30? I've got a little something to do first," Eric offered.

"Sure, sounds great," I said. "Well, this is my class. I'll see you tonight."

I quickly kissed his cheek and went into class. I was surprised with myself, but did my best to act normal.

Knowing I had something to look forward to after school actually made the rest of my day bearable. Eric was really sweet, I started trusting him enough that by lunch I was telling him about No Man's Land, Ray, and everything else that seemed to be completely screwed up in my life. I think the only thing he didn't know about me by the end of it was my secret identity as Shady Lane. Although I did mention RFR and that they (we) weren't doing shows for awhile because of Pronto suddenly 'moving away'.

**Robbie's POV**

"Robbie, I don't know about that Johnston character. He seems…" Travis tried to find a word to describe what seemed like Lily's latest romantic interest.

"Geeky? Dorky? Nerdy?" I offered.

"All of the above. And Lily deserves better than that. Besides, she's probably feeling very vulnerable now, after Ray's death, even if Ray did dump her before he died. Actually, that probably made her vulnerability worse if anything," Travis reasoned.

"Sounds like someone's jealous," I smirked.

"I haven't had feelings for Lily in like forever! The last thing I am is jealous! Just because she's pretty, smart, funny, and talented doesn't mean I still have feelings for her!" Travis made a sad attempt at defending himself.

'_Well, he's not wrong about all that stuff about Lily. She _is_ pretty…and smart…and talented…Who am I kidding? Who _wouldn't_ like that girl_?' I thought to myself.

"Eric seemed a bit on the shady side too…" Travis said. I just rolled my eyes.

**Killer's POV**

I overheard Parker and Meagan complaining about last-period gym class that day…well I heard Parker complaining about it. It was perfect; people who had gym last always left school slightly late. I also overheard them say that they hated always being the last to get into the change room because they were always being yelled at by the gym teacher. That meant that they were also the last people _out_ of the change room as well. It was all too easy.

I hid in an empty locker as everyone else showered and changed. By the time Parker and Meagan came in everyone else had already gone. Parker jumped into the shower but to my disgust Meagan hang around not even changing. I was somewhat unhappy, I had hoped to get them at the same time, but it looked like it would have to be Meagan goes first.

I quietly crept out of the locker and snuck up behind Meagan. I already had a piece of duct tape in my hand. I stuck it over her mouth and dragged her behind a row of lockers, so if Parker came out she wouldn't see us.

"Do you like art, Meagan? How about I make you a bit like Van Gogh?" I smirked as I cut off her left ear. I sliced it clean off in one move.

She winced in pain but didn't try to scream through the tape, which was disappointing. It was always more fun when they squirmed, but Meagan didn't even struggle.

"How about I make it match?" I asked as I cut off her right ear. _Why isn't she trying?_ I thought to myself. I sighed, if she wasn't going to be any fun I'd might as well just make it quick. I thrust the knife into her stomach and let her die. She never made a noise. I wiped the knife on her hair as Parker came out of the shower.

I waited until she had put some clothes on before I crept out and gagged her with one of her knee socks. I forced her onto her knees and dragged the knife from her hair line to her chin (lifting the blade only to avoid cutting off the sock keeping her silent), just narrowly missing her eye.

I considered a bit of mutilation on her as well, but I had other things to do that day besides kill. I slit her throat and let her die. I cleaned off my trusty knife like always and I stuffed her body in the locker along with Meagan's.

I wiped the sweat off my forehead with the towel Parker had dropped on the bench. Killing was hard work…although it was fun. I just had to keep remembering my reason.

I ran out of the change room and headed home to ditch my bloody clothes.

**Lily's POV**

Around 5:15 I left my house and started off towards Mickey's. I sat down on one of the couches and tried to breath. I hadn't even been this nervous before I went out with Ray.

Eric walked in right on time and we were about to head for the movies when Robbie and Travis burst in.

"Lily! Parker and Meagan were the latest victims!" Robbie said as he tried to catch his breath.

"What?" I gasped.

"The janitor found their bodies stuffed into a locker," Travis said. Robbie had lost the ability to talk.

Everything went black as the floor came up and met with my head. The last thing I remember was Eric crouching next to me looking worried.


	5. Chapter 5: Death of the Loudmouth

**Chapter Five: Death of the Loudmouth **

**Lily's POV**

When I came to I was lying on one of the couches in Mickey's. Travis, Robbie, Eric, and Mickey were all standing over me looking worried.

"Lily! Are you alright?" Travis asked as Mickey handed me a glass of water.

"Yeah, I guess it was the shock. The Roscoe Killer got both of them?" I asked. Robbie nodded.

"Lily, maybe I should take you home. We can go out some other time," Eric offered.

"Sure," I said getting up. Eric took my hand and led me outside. I felt like I was going to collapse and Eric must have realized it too because he put a hand around my waist to help hold me up.

"Eric, do you believe that someone can do something with out realizing it?" I asked.

Eric looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before he said, "You mean like while you're deep in thought your mouth is talking and you don't even realize it?"

"No I mean like doing something bad. Everyone who's been killed died the same day they did something to make me upset," I said.

"So you think _you're_ the killer?" Eric asked. "Lily, I think you'd remember if you killed like six people. It isn't something you can forget about."

"I know it sounds crazy, but I just think that maybe I'm doing it subconsciously. Or maybe I'm possessed?" I said. Immediately I felt like an idiot. I couldn't believe what I had just said.

"Lily, maybe you just feel guilty because you were mad at them when they died. I seriously doubt that you'd ever kill anyone," Eric said giving me a smile.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. All I could think about was how someone could kill so many innocent people.

We reached my front step and all I had intended to do was say goodbye and to thank him but the next thing I knew I had my lips pressed to his.

**Eric's POV**

Lily had said goodbye and thanked me for walking her home then suddenly she threw her arms around me and kissed me. It was really surprising, but not unpleasant.

Then something very bad happened. Her dad opened the front door. Lily and I pulled apart quickly.

"Lily…come inside," he said coldly.

"Let me just say goodbye to Eric," she said. He looked at her for a second then closed the door.

She turned to me. "Sorry about that."

"It's cool," I said.

"Sometimes he can be really annoying. Honestly, he treats me like I'm three. I guess I'll see you later," she said. She kissed my cheek and went inside.

**Killer's POV**

I sat in Mickey's thinking about how long I could keep at this before I got caught.

I heard someone mention Lily's name so I started paying attention to their conversation.

"Seriously, think about it! Every time someone makes that girl mad they're murdered? Ray dumped her, Parker and Meagan kicked her out of the band…Lily has motive every time!" The girl talking was Krissy Pollard. She was talking to some girl I didn't know.

Well we can't let her drag Lily's name through the mud. I got up and left for the same spot where I had waited for dearly departed Chuck.

Krissy came out and I dragged her into the alley. I stuck a piece of tape over her mouth and turned her head so she was looking at me. I knew that her platinum blonde hair was her pride and joy so I cut off her ponytail. She started crying and I smirked.

I slashed her arms a couple of times for the fun of it. I decided to mix it up a bit. I pulled out the same gun I had used to kill Ray and shot her three times in the chest. I cleaned off my knife on what was left of her hair and left. Three deaths in one day.


	6. Chapter 6: The Beginng of the End

**Chapter Six: Beginning of the End**

**Killer's POV**

I'm going to have to be way more careful. As I was running home someone caught a glimpse of the blood on my clothes. Can't have people knowing what I'm up to. I'll start wearing a mask….

**Lily's POV**

Robbie called me about an hour after I got home. I tried to tell him that I didn't want to talk, but he was so nice that I shared my theory of killing subconsciously.

He didn't interrupt once while I was talking and when I finished all he said was, "No."

_No_? What does that mean?

"No what?" I asked.

"That Eric kid's right. You could never kill anyone, it's just not your thing," Robbie replied.

"Yes, but every time someone dies, I have motive," I argued. _'Wait; am I defending the fact that I might be a killer?'_

"Lily, the most harm you've ever done to anyone is a punch in the arm. You don't fit the profile of a killer. You're not cold blooded enough," Robbie said. "Look, do something to get your mind off of all this…TV probably wouldn't be the best choice, but maybe you could read a book or something."

"Yeah…I've just got to stop thinking about it. Thanks, I'll see you later," I said as I hung up without waiting for his goodbye.

**Robbie's POV**

I set the phone down and stared at my wall. Doing something to take your mind off it all was a good idea.

I called Travis' cell and told him to meet me at Mickey's. I grabbed a sweater and headed out the door.

Travis was already there drinking some of his weird tea when I arrived. But he wasn't sitting alone.

Eric was sitting across the table from him and they both looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Hey," I greeted as I sat down.

Eric smiled but didn't say anything and Travis tilted his head.

We all sat awkwardly for a moment before Eric said, "Travis invited me."

Travis cleared his throat. "I thought it'd be a good idea to get to know Lily's new…uh, are you guys officially a couple now or…"

"It's not really a relationship yet. Our dates keep getting interrupted by…well, you guys know," Eric took a drink from his mug and nearly choked.

"I'm guessing you don't like the tea?" Travis said. I could have sworn I saw a hint of an evil grin on his face.

"It has a…interesting taste to it. It's a bit strong though, don't you think?" Eric tried to smile but he was still trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Once again we found ourselves in an awkward silence. I was just about to make some lame excuse about leaving when my cell rang.

"Robbie? Audrey just called and accused me of being the Roscoe Killer! She said she has evidence!" Lily's worried voice came through.

"Is she going to the police?" I asked.

"She said she might. She wants to meet me at Mickey's in ten minutes!" Lily said.

"I'm at Mickey's already. Look, don't come down until I call you, I'll talk to her first," I said. I hung up before she could reply, giving her virtually no choice.

"You'll talk to who first?" Eric asked.

"Audrey's claiming that she has evidence proving that Lily's the Roscoe Killer," I sighed. "She'll be here in a few minutes to talk to Lily, but I'm going to deal with her first. Lily can't do it by herself; she already thinks that she's the Roscoe Killer and that she's doing it subconsciously. I'm going to the bathroom."

I got up and left before Eric or Travis could say anything.

**Travis' POV**

Eric glanced at his watch and said that he had to go, so I was stuck at a table by myself.

**Killer's POV**

I waited outside for Audrey. How dare she try to drag Lily's name through the mud!

Ah Lily, the fuel that kept me killing. I hated to see anyone hurt her, so they had to pay for it.

Audrey came and I dragged her into the alley where I had killed twice before. I hated killing with that stupid black ski mask on, but I couldn't risk someone seeing me again.

I was about to take out my knife but instead I punched her in the face. I heard the satisfying sound of a bone breaking and I assumed it was her nose. I slapped her around a little bit more.

I took out my knife and was about to plunge it into her chest when I heard someone scream, "Stop!"

Suddenly I was surrounded by cops. Travis emerged from the crowd dragging Lily with him.

"I know who you really are, and for the record, I called the cops," he said.

"Oh, then enlighten everyone oh short one!" I hissed.

"You're motive was revenge, not for you, but for Lily," Travis replied.

He started to pull off my mask as he said, "And you're true identity is…"


	7. Chapter 7: The End of the End

**Chapter Seven: The End of the End**

_A/N: Well, here at the end. I must say I'm a bit sad…alright, I'm over it! I want to thank everyone who bothered to read this and especially those who reviewed! And a big, BIG thank you to Eric, my fellow writer and number one (and only!) fan! Well, on with the show! R&R!_

**Author's POV**

Travis reached forward to pull off the Roscoe Killer's black ski mask, and the killer made no move to stop him. Travis slowly pulled the mask of his head to reveal…Ha ha! Cliffhanger!

No, just kidding! Travis pulled the mask off to reveal…hey, did you know that the skin under your elbow is called the wenis? Sorry, sorry.

Alright, let's try this again! Travis Strong (AKA Smog) slowly pulled off the ski mask to reveal that the Roscoe Killer's true identity is River Pierce. (Gasp! No!) Yes, River Pierce!

"The Great River Pierce? But why?" a cop exclaimed. Yes, even the cops call him _the Great_ River Pierce.

"River Pierce?" Travis said glancing down at his red notebook where the name _Danny Waller_ glared up at him. He slammed the notebook shut and said, "Yeah, of course it was River!"

"I did it because all those people hurt her! I couldn't stand to see her upset!" River cried. "Lily! I love you!"

"Wow, at any other time I'd be flattered that River Pierce had a thing for me, but now that you've killed so many people, I think you're just creepy!" Lily said. Eric, who had just shown up in the crowd, cleared his throat loudly. "Oh, and because of Eric of course!"

"Lily, please! I love you! I did this all for you!" River cried as the cops began to move in on him.

"River, you can't show a girl that you love her by slaughtering a bunch of people-some of whom where _my friends_! I'm sorry, but after you killed Ray and Parker and Meagan…wait, how the hell did you know who was hurting me _all _those times?" Lily asked.

"You always complained about Jessie copying off of you in physics, I was standing behind you when that Chuck guy ticked you off, it was all over school that Ray was telling people that you dumped him, I was standing outside the French room door when you loudly proclaimed your dislike for Sierra, I was sitting a table over from you when you were telling that guy about No Man's Land, I heard that Krissy girl dragging your name through the mud, and I over heard your friends talking about Audrey," River sighed. He noticed Audrey was still on the ground clutching her nose and kicked her in the back.

This is the point where the cops tackled River to the ground and handcuffed him.

"River Pierce, you are under arrest for murder in the third degree. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," an officer said.

He was about to continue reading River his rights when another cop cut him off. "You have the right to an attorney…blah, blah, blah. Just like on TV."

The cops dragged River away and just before he was shoved into the squad car, he threw his head back and screamed, "Lily! Will you wait for me?"

"No River! I don't have feelings for you. I may have had a little crush before, but now you're just some creep." Lily said. It was obvious she was fighting back tears. It was over. The killing would stop.

"No!" River screamed as the car door was slammed shut. A few seconds later the car sped off, taking River out of Lily, Robbie, and Travis' lives forever.

Eric joined the trio as they stood watching the road that had carried off the Roscoe Killer. He put his arm around Lily.

"So, what do we do now?" Robbie asked, breaking the silence as the crowd slowly left.

"Back to life," Travis replied. "Although we should honor those who are departed."

"You know guys, I was technically right. This was all my fault," Lily said throwing a glance at Audrey who was finally being helped by Mickey.

"Hey Lily?" Eric said. Lily looked at him. "Shut up."

**Epilogue**

So my dear reader, you must be wondering 'What the hell happened after that'? Well, seeing as I'm nice, I'll tell you.

Lillian Randal, Travis Strong, Robert McGrath, and Eric Johnston all went back to Travis' and had some of his special calming tea. They returned to school a week later, wounds not quite healed, but they'd survive it. They never again spoke the name River Pierce.

The remaining members of RFR shared their secret with Eric, and he became a DJ under the name Xero Cool. He and Lily are now boyfriend and girlfriend.

River Pierce was taken to court and tried as an adult. He was sentenced to life in a maximum security prison, but don't worry, he'll have a chance for probation in the year 2055.

They held the funerals for Raymond Brennan, Parker Haynes, and Meagan at the same time, they were buried side by side.

Audrey Quinlan was there with her nose covered in a huge white bandage, which stood out against her all black attire. After the funeral she whispered a promise of revenge to Lily. It turns out that Audrey had been dating River, unaware of his feelings for Lily or his killing spree, and she was now pregnant with his child.

Lily just smirked and poked her nose.

Everyone (mostly) lived mostly happily ever after…or did they?

_A/N: Well, that's the end. I was thinking of turning that whole Audrey thing into another story, tell me what you think! Peace out!_


End file.
